fan_pretty_curefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kamiwa Mizuki
Kamiwa Mizuki ist die Anführerin der Secret Pretty Cures. Ihre Cure Form ist Cure Miracle. Hintergrund Vor Pretty Cure Mizuki war schon immer ein freundliches Kind, was jedem half, auch denen die sie nicht leiden konnten. In ihrer Kindheit musste sie aber alles alleine machen - ihre 5 Jahre ältere Schwester Sora wollte nie etwas mit ihr machen, was Mizuki immer verunsicherte. Zu Hause fühlte sie sich nie wirklich wohl und freute sich immer auf die Schule, da sie da wenigstens etwas mit ihren Freunden machen konnte. Heute hat sich Mizuki aber daran gewöhnt dass ihre Schwester nie da ist und verheimlicht ihre Meinung, da sie denkt, ihre Schwester würde sie dann nicht mehr mögen, da Sora noch nie wirklich gut mit Mizuki auskam. Verwandlung in Cure Miracle Nach der Verwandlung in Cure Miracle ändert sich grundsätzlich nichts; Mizuki ist nur mehr abgelenkt und nachdenklich, manchmal aber auch ernster. Persönlichkeit Mizuki ist sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Sie ist eine gute Freundin und mag so gut wie jeden. Man kann aber auch gut mit ihr Späße treiben. Manchmal kann sie aber auch recht schnell gelangweilt oder genervt werden, da ihr in diesem Moment einfach alles zu viel ist. Jedoch achtet sie immer darauf was sie sagt, um niemanden zu verletzen und gemeine Gedanken zu umgehen. Mizuki ist außerdem klassenbeste und passt immer gut in der Schule auf. Aussehen Mizuki hat blonde Haare welche sie so gut wie immer offen trägt. Sie trägt eine blaue Jeansweste und darunter ein Oberteil, welches ein rot-schwarzes Leopardenmuster besitzt. Sie hat Jeansshorts an und zu ihrem Oberteil passend rote Ballerinas. Ihr Necklace hat eine Sternschnuppe, die silbern schimmert. Außerdem ändert Mizuki während der Staffel ihren Haarschnitt zu einem Pony. Als''' Cure Miracle werden Mizukis Haare pink und binden sich zu einem Zopf zusammen. Ihr Top ist schulterfrei und bauchfrei. Auf der Brust hat sie eine lilane Schleife. Ihr Rock ist in verschiedenen pinktönen gehalten und sie trägt hohe, pinke Stiefel. An beiden Stiefeln ist unten eine Schleife, welche rosa ist und ein goldenes Herz. Ihr Necklace wird golden. Beziehungen Pretty Cure Vor Pretty Cure 'Nishida Megumi ' Megumi ist Mizukis beste Freundin und zog vor einem Monat nach Unmei. Schon seit Anfang an verstehen die beiden sich gut. 'Toono Rena ' Rena ist schon seit der Grunschule mit Mizuki befreundet und auch eine sehr gute Freundin von Mizuki. Rena gehört ebenfalls zu ihren besten Freundin. Nach Pretty Cure 'Watanabe Chikako ' Chikako war früher immer nur mit Jungen unterwegs, doch als sie selbst eine Cure wurde, trieb sie sich mehr mit Mädchen rum. Anfangs nur mit Megumi, da diese als einzige bei ihrer Verwandlung dabei war, später aber auch mit Mizuki, da alle drei herausfanden, dass sie alle eine Cure waren. 'Mizuya Haruka ' ~noch keine Informationen verfügbar~ '''Amurike Mion Mion zog neu nach Unmei und kam dann in die Klasse von Mizuki und den anderen. Sie ist die sechste Cure und somit die letzte. Mimi Mimi ist Mizukis Partnerin. Die beiden kommen eigentlich gut klar und streiten sich fast nie. Familie Kamiwa Kin Kin ist Mizukis Vater und arbeitet sehr hart um seine Familie zu ernähren. Er ist nicht sehr oft da und kommt erst spät in der Nacht zu Hause, weswegen Mizuki ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommt. Kin will aber nur für alle das beste für seine Familie und jeder - außer Sora - weiß das zu schätzen. Kamiwa Mariko Mariko - die Mutter von Sora und Mizuki - ist eine tüchtige Hausfrau. Bei ihr darf nichts dreckig sein. Außerdem ist Mariko eine sehr gute Köchin und spendiert ihrer Familie immer das leckerste Essen. Sie ist eine vertrauenswürdige Person mit der man über alle Probleme sprechen kann. Kamiwa Sora ' Mizukis ältere Schwester ist oft desinteressiert und fast nie zu Hause. Entweder ist sie bei ihrem Freund oder feiert Party. Sora vergisst oft ihre Familie, was alle sehr traurig macht. Aber ihr fällt das gar nicht auf. Früher wollte Sora nie etwas mit Mizuki unternehmen, was Mizuki immer sehr zu schaffen brachte. 'Kamiwa Ryo ''' Ryo ist Mizukis kleiner Bruder. Er ist gerade mal 2 Jahre alt. Mizuki kümmert sich immer gut um ihn und spielt - anders als Sora - immer mit ihm. Sie hat ihn sehr gerne. Cure Miracle thumb|left '''Der Glaube der Herzen, das magische Wunder! Cure Miracle! 心の信仰、魔法の奇跡！キュアミラクル Kokoro no shinkō, mahō no kiseki! Kyua Mirakuru! Cure Miracle ist die Cure Form von Mizuki. Ihre Kraft sind die Wunder und ihre Waffe ist das Miracle Heart. Der Wolf Mimi ist Mizukis Partnerin. Butterfly Miracle Butterfly Miracle ist Miracles Superform. In dieser ist sie stärker als zuvor und kann zusammen mit ihren Freunden Lord Yami vernichten. Sie kämpft mit dem Miracle Heart. Verwandlung ''Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure! '' Dies ist der Verwandlungsspruch von Miracle, um sich zu verwandeln. Attacken *'Miracle Enchantment ' Miracle legt ihre Hände an ihr Necklace und schließt die Augen. Kurz darauf öffnet sie ihre Augen wieder und stößt ihre Arme nach vorne. Viele kleine Sternschnuppen tauchen auf, fliegen ruckartig auf den Tasogare zu und bilden sich zu einer großen Sternschnuppe, die den Tasogare verschlingt und mit ihm verschwindet. *'Wonderful Heart Solution ' " Leuchte, Magie der Wunder! Miracle Heart! Wonderful Heart Solution!" '' Miracle beschwört das Miracle Heart herauf und hält ihn vor sich. Danach nimmt sie Anlauf und springt ab. Die Attacke verläuft dann genau gleich wie Shooting Star. Sprich, Miracle fliegt dann wie eine Sternschnuppe über den Himmel. Sie hält ihr Miracle Heart immer noch vor sich. Mitten in der Luft wirft sie das Miracle Heart wie ein Bummerang und landet auf dem Boden. Das Miracle Heart trifft den Tasogare und er löst sich auf. Das Miracle Heart kommt wieder zu Miracle zurück. Etymologie Kamiwa' '(神我) - Kami (神) bedeutet Gott und wa (我) Harmonie. Zusammen bedeutet es " Gottes Harmonie". Mizuki (美月) - Mizuki bedeutet schöner Mond. Songs Duett Trivia *Mizuki hat die gleiche Synchronstimme wie ''Kiriya Aoi aus Aikatsu!. (Tadokoro Azusa) *Mizuki ist die erste Cure, die während der Staffel ihren Haarschnitt ändert. *Ursprünglich hieß Mizuki ''Hojou Miyuki ''jedoch wurde dies geändert, da beide Teile des Namens bereits in einer Staffel vorkamen. **Jedoch hieß die Person Miyuki, bevor Smile Pretty Cure überhaupt rauskam. Gallerie Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Kategorie:Pinke Cure Kategorie:Lead Cures Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Charactere